Diamond Dogs
by Alliriyan
Summary: In the gang ruled Youkai District, Kagome must run the gauntlet to become one of Kikyou's elite miko group. But she is allowed no weapons to defend herself against attack. Sesshoumaru's famous Diamond Dogs are going to rip her apart...
1. Gauntlet

**DIAMOND DOGS**

Gauntlet

It was the test that made you one of the club. If you could walk from one end of the Youkai District to the other, without getting injured or ripped apart by demons. No weapons, rosaries or ofuda allowed. Then the elites would let you breathe the same air as them, move in their circles, invite you to their parties.

These days, even the miko were a bit shady.

They'd given her one of the worst nights, when the gangs were out and roaming the streets. She didn't care. Well, she did, but she'd be damned if she was going to let Kikyou beat her. So long as she could avoid the gangs, she'd be fine. Easier said than done, because the place was a maze and her sixth sense for danger was useless there. Youkai all around set her alarm bells ringing and made it near impossible to pinpoint their locations.

Kagome took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and stepped into the night.

She shivered as the thick aura of the Youkai District touched her. Three more steps and it had swallowed her completely. It was invisible, didn't impede her movement, but it made her skin crawl. Wrapping her long black coat tightly over the red and white cocktail dress, the girl forced herself to continue. It just didn't seem practical to undergo the test whilst dressed for the after-party. Sadly the only other choice to hand had been her school uniform, and what idiot faced demons in a sailor suit? At least she'd die with style.

The night was dark and damp; it had been raining that morning and her school shoes splished quietly through each puddle. The pavement was covered in litter and the brick walls to each side were weather-beaten and stained. Shrieks, howls, jibes and raucous laughter echoed through the alleyways as the youkai raved. _Be brave,_ she told herself sternly. _There are party shoes and a social life at the other end._ She wasn't shallow, despite the way it sounded. If Kikyou didn't think you were worthy, you got no recommendations when job hunting. She acted like a shortcut to the top, _if_ you braved her gauntlet.

Kagome _hated_ Kikyou. As far as a traditionally trained, pure-hearted miko _could_ hate. The woman was such a manipulative witch. She was the best at her job, and did care about the people she helped, but she was also a natural at controlling people. It wouldn't matter so much if she'd just share her ulterior motives with her followers. It was small wonder she and Naraku hated each other so badly, they had too much in common.

The teenaged girl had just finished her miko training, was like a newly minted coin. Shiny and clean, later to develop a jaded patina after many years in a dangerous job. If only the youkai had more self-control and were less bloodthirsty…then the miko ranks wouldn't be needed to keep them from destroying human civilisation.

Twenty minutes in. It took two hours to cross this part of town, and that was on a good day. Kagome snuck through the back ways, keeping her eyes peeled and her senses sharp. She also sang under her breath to pass the time.

"_Crawling down the alley on your hands and your knees, I'm sure you're not protected for it's plain to see; Diamond Dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees – hunt you to the ground they will, mannequins with kill appeal_…" It was a song that was everywhere at the moment, and was stuck in her head. Not to mention, she was on their hunting ground. The Diamond Dogs were the biggest, deadliest, most popular gang in the District. They had style, strength and the Lord of the West as their leader. It may have been a dead title for the past few centuries, but the Dog Lord was clawing back more power every single day.

Another thing the Diamond Dogs had was a berserker on a leash. He was legendary. He was insane. He was the monster they unleashed on any who opposed them; any who they felt deserved special treatment.

Kagome stopped singing abruptly, no matter that she'd been barely audible. She didn't want to meet them. She _definitely_ did not want them to find her. Miko were among those who received 'special treatment'. Without any way to defend themselves, miko died.

(-)(-)(-)

"Listen to that," laughed a Dog in low, rich tones. "Someone's singing our theme tune."

"A fan, huh? What say we go give them our autograph?" This one was gravelly and dripped with evil.

"Sadly," replied a smooth, icy voice; "our calling card is out of commission tonight."

"That time of month, eh? Poor bitch, just when there was some fun to be had…"

"We can still have the fun."

The Diamond Dogs laughed. It was a chilling sound.

(-)(-)(-)

Kagome bit her lip and soldiered on. The best thing she could do was to hurry up out of there. Only, the howls that were baying all around her made it hard to concentrate. She'd almost taken a wrong turning when one erupted behind her. She had the horrible feeling she was being surrounded.

_They don't know I'm here. Don't let your nerve break. They only catch you when you start running._ Now there were three long, haunting notes coming from different sides. _No, no, no, no, no…it's not them. They haven't found me. Please gods, don't let me die!_

Her feet faltered, still clad in school plimsolls because you could break your ankles if you wore high heels on these streets. She took a deep, deep breath as she stared down the narrow alleyway. It widened out a lot just ahead. Enough for a group to approach.

_Don't run. If you're calm, you can bluff. Don't run._

Her sense was prickling all over. The youkai were close now. Wolves, as they'd been howling. Perhaps…perhaps the Dogs themselves.

_No._

There was a soft sound behind her. One of them had landed. She did not turn, only continued to walk. But her footsteps were gaining in speed and her heartbeat was rising. There was a deep chuckle just behind her ear. He knew she was scared.

_Shit._

(-)

(-)

(-)

**Do you want this to be long or short?**

**Hit the purple button.**

_**Review… **_


	2. Monster

**DIAMOND DOGS**

Monster 

There was a deep chuckle just behind her ear. He knew she was scared.

_Shit._

The youkai laid a hand on her shoulder. That meant she wouldn't be killed outright, that they wanted to play with her first. They were clever, the Dogs. They knew a miko would never be scared unless she was defenceless.

"Oh _dear_," crooned a Dog who had jumped off a roof to land by her side. "Are we all alone, Miss Miko?"

"Silly, silly, silly…when you sing our song, we come to say hello. It's only polite, after all." This was the one with the vice-grip on her shoulder. She ducked away from him, and he let her go. There were rules to this game, you see. Number one was, wait for all the players to arrive. There were four surrounding her at the moment. She'd been herded along to the more open area, and she stared ahead, trying not to panic.

The last of them was stalking up the alley towards her. He was tall, pale, dressed in ancient-style kimono as most of the older youkai did. It was white and edged in red with a honeycomb pattern, beneath sturdy armour and a huge, bright sash. Over one shoulder was an immense downy pelt, draping down his back and past the long platinum hair. Over the other shoulder, a taut chain stretched from his fist and into the distance behind him.

Gold was a warm colour, yet his eyes were icy. Thin purple slashes were tattooed onto his cheekbones; a crescent moon adorned his brow. He was almost too perfect to be alive. A mannequin brought to life, just as described in the song.

He was Sesshoumaru, the Dog Lord, the only one who could hold the monster in check. The one who held the other end of the leash. That would be the chain in his hand.

_Oh no. Why him? Bad enough the Diamond Dogs, but their boss? I'm going to die. Kikyou, you cow, I'm going to die._

Sesshoumaru was only human _shaped_. Otherwise, he was the epitome of a youkai. A demon with a thirst for human flesh. A killer, always cold-blooded. They said ice melt ran through his veins in place of blood.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, the sheer power of his aura like a punch to the gut. His tone was cool, but his breath was unexpectedly hot on her face.

"Another idiot for the gauntlet? How did you anger Kikyou, for her to send you out tonight? How humans overestimate themselves…do you wish you hadn't come?"

Deep down beneath the impassive expression, Kagome could sense an intense hatred for her kind. For the weak, puny humans with the ability to fight back, and win.

"Answer me. You thought you might escape? Succeed? Live to squash us down another day, when you have your arrows and spells and beads?"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She couldn't see the speaker, Sesshoumaru filled her vision. She had to say something. If she'd thought she could handle this date and this route, then she should prove it.

"I heard you could dodge arrows, easily. Are you weaker than they say?" _Clever. Piss him off, and he might kill you quicker. No one wants a messy death._

He moved away. A different Dog spoke, this one a woman.

"Don't ignore rumours, sweetie. Many of them are true."

"Like the one which says you have some crazed youkai to fight for you, because you can't win your own battles?"

The leader smiled and jerked on the chain. His smile was worse than any anger she could imagine. "You're not a battle, miko. This is only a little fun." The links chinked and clattered, falling slack as the thing behind him advanced. Kagome clenched her jaw and inched backwards. _I'm so stupid. So, so stupid._

Rule two; don't show all your cards. The monster stopped just behind its master, keeping out of sight. She'd edged away too far, and a youkai shoved her forwards. Another, the female, checked her nails carelessly and asked, "Who's playing today? We won't all get a go, the girl is a weakling."

The Dog with the malicious voice suggested himself. Another suggested they all attacked at once. The woman mocked him. "You're a fool, aren't you? Miko should be savoured, as rare and delicate foods. Most of them aren't as dumb as this one, and don't get caught unarmed."

Vice-grip grinned at his companions as though they were sharing a private joke. "Why don't we let her go? With a little message for her friends…" His claws flashed out behind her and slit shallow gashes down her arm. Blood welled from the cuts, soaking the fabric of her coat. She hissed in surprise.

"Perhaps. Those miko _are_ getting far too uppity. Would you like to live, sweetie?"

"I know that one," babbled the human girl; "I'll get so far and you'll all hunt me down and tear me to shreds and…" Belatedly remembering her plan to stay calm and bluff, she kicked herself mentally for being so stupid. Stay calm when their very presence was like slime under her skin? Bluff when they could tell she was scared?

Ridiculous. You either fought or you died. Kagome braced herself.

"I won't die so obediently. Not yet."

"Of course not," replied the Dog Lord, raising his eyebrows slightly. "You want to see the monster first." Whatever terrified expression crossed her face must have been what he desired, for he graced her with another deadly smile.

"Sweetie, I can _taste_ your fear. Sesshoumaru really hit the spot," gloated the female Dog. The others laughed raucously. What was so funny, Kagome couldn't tell.

Sesshoumaru tilted his chin, gesturing for his minions to clear the area around their victim. It would be fun to watch her attempt to outrun their creature. She trembled, closing her eyes briefly. When they reopened they were wet with tears. She didn't want to die. But she had no way of channelling her power, of retaliating. Now she could see all of the Diamond Dogs, a tiny fraction of the whole. Gazing blurrily at the Dog Lord, a sob escaped as he tugged once more on the thick chain.

There was a moment of complete silence. Then the youkai struck, digging a maelstrom of teeth and claws and insanity into her fragile body, tearing her apart –

Except…no, he hadn't. She couldn't stop herself from looking. On the end of that dreaded leash was no monster.

But a _human_…

He looked to be her age or a little older, and he glared darkly at the Dog dragging him around on the lead. A thick fall of black hair, messy fringe, sparking onyx eyes. She couldn't see much of his face, for it was hidden behind a half-mask from the bridge of his nose to his chin. The leash was connected to a heavy pair of manacles around his wrists, fused together and looped around his neck on a short chain. He couldn't speak or lower his arms, only stagger on bare feet and strain his weight against the chain. He wore an old-fashioned haori and loose trousers in a vivid shade of scarlet. He seethed with rage.

This wasn't the monster! It was a human, a human they were keeping like a slave. Some unlucky teenager who'd wandered into the District and been trussed up as if he were some rampaging youkai. A joke.

"Our berserker is feeling poorly tonight," jeered Vice-grip. "So we got this pathetic moron of a human instead. He couldn't kill a wet paper bag."

"You were nice and scared, sweetie," purred the woman, her green eyes flashing. "I may have to keep you, just to frighten every now and then." She made a great show of smacking her lips. But now it had all changed. Kagome had lost her panic at some point. The youkai were still terrifying and deadly, but their fearful monster had been a fake, and any other threat they gave her would feel cheapened. It didn't even matter that the beast was real and out there somewhere, because he wasn't here and couldn't touch her.

The fear was over. The fury was just beginning.

"Fight her, moron. You're supposed to be scary!"

"Death at such weak hands will be very, very, slow;" commented Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed and he raised one hand. It glowed a sickly yellow, a long ribbon of light beginning to extend from the first two fingers. Known as a poison whip, Kagome had heard of demons being flayed to shreds within seconds by its burning, slicing touch.

He lashed out at the boy's feet. The human attempted to dance away, jumping out of its path but crashing into the ground at the third attempt. The whip flashed out, passing within a hairsbreadth of his neck; coming close enough to burn Kagome's leg when the Dog Lord flicked it back. She shrieked in pain, stumbling out of range. _You cocky bastard, do you think you'd get away with this if I had my bow?_ Her anger was building, and seeing their treatment of that poor boy made her temper spark.

She was a miko. It was her life's calling to defeat youkai, and save humans. If they thought they could just kill her, they had anoth-

She screamed. Vice-grip, thinking she was trying to escape, had once again dug his claws into her shoulder. This time they slid deep into the flesh, human skin having no resistance to those razor sharp nails. She screamed in pain and in rage.

"Let her run," snapped Sesshoumaru. "It's been a time since we last hunted. The filth, here," he rattled the chain; "will just lie in the dirt until we return. It's not like he can keep up, even on a good day."

The Diamond Dogs regrouped, circling around her until the way forwards was clear and the way back was blocked. Some took their other forms, white hounds, breedless, untouched by human selection as actual dogs were. They bayed and yapped, snuffling her scent-trail, shivering in anticipation, slavering after her blood. And the ones who stayed human-shaped, cool and arrogant; had sparks of hunger in their amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru looped the chain through the grating of a drain. Standing straight, he glared at the miko who had turned to face her hunters. He growled, low, rumbling; his eyes reddened and lengthened in bloodlust.

"Run," he barked. "Run!"

"I am not so easy to kill;" whispered Kagome, closing her eyes. "The one running…should be you…"

Concentrating hard, for her life depended on this, she imagined a bow. Her bow, tuned to her strength, a powerful recurve with perfect weight and balance. The smooth varnish of the grip braced against one hand, a flawless arrow in the other. Standing side-on to the gang, she nocked the arrow to the string, smoothly raising her arm and sighting down the invisible shaft. She drew the cord back to her chin with three fingers, in a well-practised movement. Her arms held the strain, knowing it so well there was no need for a physical resistance.

There was no arrow, nothing to move towards them when she released the imaginary arrow. But if she twisted round to face them, thrust her arms out like _this_, with the gesture of purification; if she _shoved _the brunt of all her power and sent it blasting down the dingy alleyway…

She could already feel the sickening auras diminishing. She opened her eyes and they glittered in the light of her magic. A white comet streaked away from her, larger than she'd have guessed, burning after-images into her vision. It filled the small space, though the youkai tried to scatter. The boy took the moment of chaos to roll onto his back, swiping his legs round so that they connected heavily with Sesshoumaru and knocked him off his feet.

_Idiot! If the light misses him…_

The dogs howled piteously, yawping strangely as their bodies dissolved in the purifying blast. Those who had not morphed loosed inhuman shrieks, vanishing without trace. The Dog Lord roared, his arm nearly torn off by her power. He glowed suddenly, condensing into a sphere of light and shooting into the moonless sky like a vast firework. In an instant, the Diamond Dogs were eradicated.

Kagome crumpled to the ground. Gasping for breath, she stared at the man she had rescued. He was pallid with shock, as if wondering why he was not dead as well. After watching each other for a moment, they both looked away. Fatigue swamped the miko. She allowed her eyelids to droop, and he became nothing more than a distant red blur. _Let me sleep…_

_Just let me rest…_

(-)

(-)

(-)

I forgot to disclaim! I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Beck's version of Diamond Dogs. Which was half the inspiration for this fic. The other half was episode 46 with Juromaru and Kageromaru. (The detachment with the snake/mantis thing in its belly.)

Two or three people have voted for this to be long, none for it to be short. It was meant to be a one-shot, har har. Thank you everyone that reviewed, I love you!

Don't stop now! Keep hitting that shiny button. Go on, you love purple…


	3. Wolf

**DIAMOND DOGS**

Wolf 

Kagome's eyes snapped open. How long had she blacked out for? They had to get out of here! As far as she could tell from her watch, it hadn't been more than ten minutes. But that was still plenty enough time for a new gang of youkai to search her out. She doubted she could pull off that stunt a second time…

The young man she'd rescued was still attached to the drain grating, alternately trying to kick the knot undone or untie it by lying over the chain so his shackled hands could reach. Leaping up to help him, she stumbled from a head-rush and tried again more slowly. He was growling in the back of his throat, unable to voice a complaint at each failed attempt. The mask completely muffled him.

"Hey, let me get a look at it…let me help," said the girl uncertainly. Thankfully he obediently rolled away, allowing her to reach down and yank at the chain with more agile fingers. However, a knot tied by a youkai was hard to undo. "Does it unclip from the other end?" she asked, giving up.

He held out his wrists as far as possible, which was only a few inches. The handcuffs were fused together and a short chain passing round the back of his neck kept them close to his chest. Kneeling next to him and leaning over to look, she felt more than a little embarrassed. But getting out of the District was currently more important than personal space. Kagome inspected them carefully and unscrewed a series of heavy clasps. A fleeting look of relief softened his eyes as the heavy leash clattered onto the pavement. He sat up and crossed his legs, prompting her to concentrate on the manacles by rattling his fists.

Impatient was too tame a word. The boy was tapping his foot and staring madly at her busy hands, tugging his own out of her grasp every time she started to make a mistake. More complex than expected, the fetters were latched together with rivets, buttons, and nuts and bolts. Eventually she muddled her way through, glancing every now and then at the surrounding alleyways for fear of approaching youkai. He raised his hands back over his shoulders and carefully lifted the short chain over his head. His long black hair was tangled up in the links, and he had to tug himself free.

"Um, I don't know how the cuffs come off your wrists, but I can help with the mask if you like? We've got to hurry up." Kagome flitted around him, not wanting to be rude but not daring to waste any more time. The boy reached up and tugged at the straps and belt-like clasps keeping the mask on his head. She kept diving in to help at odd moments, making him jump. At last he pulled it off, and she saw his whole face.

He was handsome enough, but there was something a little unreal in the flawless skin and even features; almost as though he hadn't grown into them. It was similar to the way super-healing youkai never had pockmarks or greasy skin. Since there wasn't the faintest hint of a demonic aura around him, Kagome ignored the faint misgiving and listened to his first words.

With nary a 'thank you', he turned his back on her and began walking down the alley; chain clinking with each step and the mask held loosely in one hand.

"Hey! You could at least say thank you; I rescued you from those youkai and helped you get the manacles and mask off! Aren't you in the least bit grateful? You – "

"You should stop yelling," he interrupted in a quiet, medium-tone voice. "I bet you can't do that weird trick again; and if their friends decide to come after us _I_ don't have the power to hold off a fucking Diamond Dog! If they hadn't been in a playful mood you'd be dead already!"

Kagome harrumphed, keeping pace with the teenager's quick strides. "You should be more respectful to a miko, _especially_ one who just saved your life!"

"You're an irritating wench," he snapped back.

"If you're going to insult me, at least use a less archaic word…"

They continued in silence, fast travel punctuated by the miko's waves of exhaustion. Weaving through backstreets and every so often risking a more main pathway, they took the most direct path through the District whilst avoiding all signs of youkai presence. Kagome spent the time grumbling mentally about her companion's attitude.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?"

"It would be nice!" she said, getting cross.

His answer was abrupt. "Inuyasha."

"Oh." Nothing more was said for a few minutes. "I suppose that's why they picked on you?"

_One of many reasons_, he thought; but only scowled in reply. As he walked he rolled his arms and shoulders, working out the kinks that had accumulated whilst he was trussed up. She noticed that he squinted a lot, peering down the yellow-lighted streets as if he needed glasses. And he was extremely edgy. Well, that was understandable. So was she.

_Never mind if he's a bit off. Just concentrate on getting out of here._

(-)(-)(-)

A tornado tore up the passageway, ten feet tall and scraping the buildings on either side at its widest point. The swirling green clouds darted towards the two humans before they could even begin to retreat, suddenly stopping dead and falling into a shower of dust. In the midst of the millions of motes, a youkai crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the pair slowly up and down.

He was dressed in short furs, straight black hair in a ponytail and a brown wolf-tail flicking back and forth behind him. His eyes were bright sky blue.

"Interesting. A pretty, defenceless miko running through the District on a Saturday night, and a bush-haired human with very bad dress sense." He leered at her.

"Says the wimp still dressing like a caveman?" retorted Inuyasha, looking at the wolf carelessly. I-couldn't-care-less-whether-you-live-or-die-ly.

Kouga glared at him, taking in the coarse black hair, un-pointed ears and fangless teeth with a condescending expression. But when his eyes fell on the shackled arms and the ornate mask dangling by its straps from the human's hand; all of the colour drained out of his face.

"You? What are you doing off your leash, puppy?"

"You wanna make something of it? Wanna find out, mangy wolf?!" The boy grinned savagely and spread his fingers, as if they had the power to take the youkai down.

The man faltered, indecisive. He _could _attack and win, but there were consequences…

"I don't have the time to waste on some dog turd! I have better things to do than dirty my hands with a filthy human's blood."

"Yeah," agreed a youkai with a thin white Mohawk approaching from behind; "Like avoiding Ayame…"

"What, she's here? Let's go, guys! Later, dog breath!"

"Later, wimp;" muttered Inuyasha, so quietly only Kouga could hear. The wolves left in an instant cloud of dust. When it cleared he realised that the girl had backed away from him, staring wide-eyed at his chains and muzzle.

"I've made a mistake, haven't I? I've made a terrible mistake…" breathed Kagome, really taking in her travelling companion. Aside from the human aura he could be mistaken for a youkai – the old-fashioned clothes, indestructible attitude and the way that wolf had recognised him – why hadn't she realised sooner? Some miko she was turning out to be!

"Who are you, really?" she challenged, settling for an angry expression in the absence of her weaponry.

"I'm Inuyasha, 'really'." _The question you should be asking is 'what'._

"That wolf-guy, he knew you! What do you have to do with the Diamond Dogs?"

"Bullshit," replied the man easily. "If he mistook me for someone else, who am I not to take advantage of that? Are we going or what?"

"Can you prove it?"

"Do I look like a youkai, you idiot?! The gang dressed me up because their berserker was, er, indisposed. They thought it was funny to make people think a human was their monster."

"Well, it's been useful enough for us," said Kagome, conceding defeat. "Let's go."

He sneered at her back. What a stupid girl. She had no idea…

(-)

(-)

(-)

Much love to reviewers! Sorry I'm a slow updater, but multiple stories/college beckons etc. Um, they were meant to escape the district this chapter but it struck me that 'She had no idea…' was a nice place to end.

I've wandered away from the mood I was in for this but I won't be abandoning it, promise.


End file.
